The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A headrest for a vehicle prevents damage to neck and head portions by neck bending during a collision and provides comfortable ride experience by holding the head portion during normal driving. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the headrest is installed on the top of a seat back to support the head and neck portions of a passenger. The headrest includes a headrest cushion 20 and a stay rod 30 connected to a seat frame 10. A headrest pole 40 is formed in the stay rod 30 and connected to the seat frame 10 in order to move up and down in a vertical direction of the headrest cushion 20. Accordingly, height adjustment suitable for a height and needs of the passenger is performed through adjusting the height of the headrest.
The headrest in the related art has an actuation mechanism structure 50 configured in the seat back and a section which is actuatable in the seat back as well as an actuatable range of the stay rod of the headrest is limited. Further, since a head cannot be stably supported at a position after unintended external force (a rear collision, and the like) is applied, there are safety problems including an increase in neck injury level, and the like. Moreover, a driver or passenger needs to stretch out to the rear of a head while an actuation unit is not seen in order to adjust the headrest in a seating state, and since the headrest cannot be seen, when an actuation direction is not recognized, it is difficult to actuate the headrest. Further, when the user actuates the headrest while facing the headrest front, it is difficult to accurately adjust the headrest to fit his or her seating state.